


Slaying Slayer Ass

by MTL17, Vitezislav



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Willow has been captured by Faith and the Mayor. Faith spots Willow snooping around and decides to turn Willow into her anal bitch, but things take an unexpected turn.





	1. A Turn of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my Celebrity Stories discord server with the great MTL17

Things are not going as planned for anyone. Buffy managed to steal the box that the Mayor needs for his ritual together with Angel. It would be a major victory for the gang, but Faith managed to capture Buffy's best friend Willow. Faith and the Mayor are keeping Willow imprisoned at the City Hall.

The vampire guard guarding Willow got a little too greedy and Willow used her magic to stab him in the back with a pencil. Willow uses her limited freedom to explore the City Hall and finds the Mayor's office. The redhead witch explores the office and finds the book of Ascension.

Willow looks around making sure no one is near and she opens the book. The nerdy witch devours page after page. She is surprised that no one noticed that she escaped from her guard or they are looking for her in all the wrong places. Willow tries to store all the knowledge from the book, so that she can help Buffy stop the Mayor.

Suddenly Willow hears a noise and she looks up from the book. Faith the evil Slayer is standing in the door opening of the office. The brunette wickedly smiles at Willow and slowly enters the office. She closes the door behind her making sure that Willow can't escape.

"Look what we have here. Did you get lost Willow?" Faith says with a menacing voice.

"Faith!" Willow gasped softly.

Slowly walking over to the geek and kneeling down Faith mocked, "You know, anyone with brains, anyone who knew what was about to happen to her, would be trying to claw her way out of this place. But you just can't stop yourself from Nancy Drew'ing, can you? I guess now you know too much, and that just naturally leads to killing."

Taking a deep breath Willow stood up to her full height and said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" Faith laughed, standing up to her full height.

"You need me to trade." Willow pointed out, "So, so I just wanted to tell you... you suck. I know you've had a hard life, and some people think you had a lot of tough breaks. Well, boo-hoo! You had a lot more in your life than some people. You had friends like Buffy! Now you have no one! You were a Slayer, and now you're nothing. You're just a big, selfish, worthless waste."

Faith punched the Witch knocking her to the ground, "You hurt me, I hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient."

"And here I thought you just didn't have a decent comeback." Willow mocked, getting to her feet again.

"You're begging for some pain." Faith said, getting in her face.

"I'm not afraid of you." Willow repeated.

"You would be, if you knew what was about to happen." Faith grinned, looking her pray up and down, "You see, I'm not going to kill you. Not because the boss doesn't want me too, but because I think it will be way more fun to send you back to your precious Buffy with a bright red and gaping ass! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I'm going to fuck you Red! Right in your shit hole! Yeah, that's right. I'm going to butt fuck you until your back door is a gaping crater. But first, I'm going to spank that cute little bitch ass of yours. Beat it until it's as red as your hair, and you're crying like the pathetic loser you are. Then, if you're lucky, I'll let you taste my cunt. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, I've seen the way you look at Buffy. Hell, if you're really lucky, and a really good ass whore for me, I just might come by your house and still you back later. Keep you as my little butt bitch. Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Na, you'd love it!"

Willow hears what Faith has planned for her, but she isn't scared at all. She knows Faith is all talk, because she could have done this a long time ago. Willow has seen Buffy and Faith fight and knows how dangerous Slayers can be. She however noticed that both Buffy and Faith are really insecure and their powers are masking it.

"No Faith." Willow says with a calm voice.

"You aren't going to do any of that. In fact all the things you said you would do to me, are things you want yourself. I have seen you look at Buffy. You want Buffy to be your Mistress, but Buffy is just like you. You Slayers are so insecure. I don't want this, I want to be like a normal girl. You are both looking for a strong woman to guide you. To give you what your hearts really desire. You act all strong and tough Faith, but the truth is you want to be my dirty little anal bitch!" Willow suddenly snaps at Faith.

"That's right bitch! You heard me! You want me to wreck your asshole!" Willow pushes her body against Faith's body trying to show her dominance.

Faith stumbled backwards, completely taken off-guard. The last thing she had ever expected was for this geeky loser to talk back to her in such a way. She then blushed with horror when she realized her underwear was damp.

But, that was just from telling this bitch what she was going to do with her, right? Yeah, that was it. She wasn't a fucking bottom, and she damn sure wasn't anyone's anal bitch.

It was funny, really. She should laugh. And she did, although it sounded forced for some reason. A fact which she ignored in favor of getting back into the bitch's face and putting her in her rightful place. That was the plan, anyway.

"That's cute." Faith grinned, "You know, you got a decent body, Red too bad you never show it off. Mmmmmm, but we're going to fix that right now. Oh yeah, strip for me. Fucking strip! Show me that hot little body I'm going to own."

"No Faith." Willow said confidently, "You strip."

Faith again is caught off-guard by Willow's response. The Slayer takes a step back and for a moment is unsure what to do.

"I said strip!" Faith yells out, but Willow doesn't move.

"No Faith, you are the submissive one here. I bet your panties are wet." Willow slowly moves closer towards Faith.

Willow grabs Faith's pants and pulls the brunette towards her. She slides her right hand into Faith's pants and her fingers rub over the Slayer's wet panties. Willow smiles at the brunette, because she can feel that she is wet and doesn't resist. The Witch starts to rub the Slayer's pussy faster and harder wanting to make Faith's panties soaking wet, before pulling her fingers away.

"I knew it!" Willow exclaimed with a grin, some of her old geekiness shining through for a second, before she forced herself back to the confidence and dominance she had been showing before as she lifted her hand to show the wetness covering it, "You're a bottom."

Faith had been so shocked by Willow's actions that she had been frozen to the spot as she had been 'attacked' by those wicked fingers. Although what was far, far worse than just standing there was the fact that she had gasped, moaned and even whimpered as her pussy was rubbed. And instead of getting mad about it like she should she just stood there like an idiot as the nerd looked her up and down.

"Turn around." Willow suddenly ordered.

"What?" Faith questioned weakly.

"I said, turn around." Willow said forcefully, and then when the Slayer still didn't do as she was told the Witch took a risk by doing it herself.

Thankfully Faith was still so stunned that she didn't use any of her supernatural strength to stop her, Willow grinning widely as the other girl allowed her to push her gently but firmly around so that her back was to her. Wasting no time Willow then gently smacked Faith's bubble butt with both hands, the sound of the strike, and the little cry the allegedly tough top let out echoing throughout the room. The cocky little shit then whimpered as the Witch started groping her well-rounded rear through those sinfully tight leather pants.

"God Faith, how can anyone walk around with pants like this and think they're a top?" Willow questioned in disbelief, "Mmmmmm, it's like you're begging to be butt fucked."

"Will..." Faith began much weaker than she intended.

"And this ass!" Willow exclaimed, giving another slap before squeezing it even more firmly, "It was made to be fucked! And spanked! And just fucking wrecked!"

"Willow!" Faith tried to begin again. "Bend over that desk!" Willow ordered, slapping Faith's ass to emphasize her words before moving back, "Mmmmmm yeah, bend over like a good little bitch, and I'll give you what you deserve."

Faith wants to protest again, but her submissive part takes over and she slowly bends down over the desk. She has fought Buffy so many times and most of the times she let the other Slayer defeat her. She always hoped that Buffy would notice her submissive side and claim her ass, but the blonde never did it. Now here she is in the Mayor's office planning to top the nerdy redhead, but instead Buffy's best friend has her bent over the desk like a little bitch.

Willow admires the round ass that is displayed in front of her. Having Faith bent over the desk makes her ass look even bigger in those tight leather pants. Willow wonders why Buffy never claimed it, but Buffy probably wants to be claimed herself by a real Domme. Willow rubs Faith's bubble butt and she hears a moan escaping from the slayer's lips.

"That's right Faith, you are loving this. You have searched your entire life for someone that can give you what you desire. Your search is over Faith. I will be your Mistress and after I am done with you, I will turn Buffy into my anal bitch as well. I will have both Slayers worshipping me. You will both be my butt sluts. I will have you two compete to see who the biggest anal slut is." Willow raises both her hands and brings them down on Faith's ass.

The Slayer lets out a loud scream, as her ass gets spanked by two hands. Faith bites her lower lip and wiggles her ass a bit for Willow. She is feeling her pussy getting soaking wet and a dark wet spot appears in her tight leather pants.

After who knows how many hard strikes Willow abruptly stopped in favor of groping that bubble butt for several long minutes. Then she slipped her hand back between Faith's legs and smirked at the wetness she found there, which gave her the confidence to undo those pants and start slowly pulling them down.

"God, this is even easier than I thought. I can't believe how wet you are already. Mmmmmm, but as much as I love these pants, they have to go. After all, a proper spanking should be bare bottom." Willow explained almost casually, before her eyes lit up when she made a wonderful discovery by pulling those pants down far enough, "Oh my God! Is that a thong! A thong! Really Faith? This is total slut wear! Mmmmmm, anal slut wear. God Faith, if you're wearing thongs underneath leather pants, you must be a total anal whore. Like, literally. Mmmmmm, be honest, does the Mayor have you on the streets selling this ass for $2 a pop? Huh? Or are you just giving it away for free?"

When there was no answer Willow just return to the spanking, this time delivering a hard series of them before going right back to the groping. Faith's ass was already a little pink from the initial attack, but once bare flesh started smacking against bare flesh that booty quickly turned a wonderful red. Maybe a little light, but Willow was confident she could do better.

Then suddenly, she grabbed a handful of dark hair, pulled it back, and growled, "Come on Faith, tell me just how many cocks have been up this ass?"

"None!" Faith protested, still so stunned she was letting this happen she could barely speak, "I'm a butt fucker, not a butt slut."

"Yeah, right." Willow scoffed, unable to believe that this thong wearing bitch was an anal virgin.

Not that it mattered, but it gave her an excuse to deliver even more punishment, beating that booty until it was bright red, and the big bad Faith Lehane was whimpering like a little bitch.

Willow rubs Faith's red ass for a few seconds caressing the tender flesh. Willow slowly raises her right hand up in the air, while she has Faith's hair wrapped around her left hand. For a few seconds not a single noise can be heard inside the office, until Willow's hand crashes down on Faith's right ass cheek. The loud smacking sound of Willow's hand colliding with Faith's bubble butt fills the room.

Faith bites on her tongue to hold back her moan. Willow raises her right hand again and another loud smack fills the room. This time the Slayer's left ass cheek gets spanked. Willow starts to amp up the pace smacking Faith's ass over and over again in rapid succession. The brunette starts to moan loudly, as her ass is being spanked roughly by the redhead.

Willow looks down and a big smile appears on her face. Faith's ass cheeks have turned bright red and her ass must be burning right now. The thing that surprises the Witch the most is that the Slayer is offering no resistance at all. Faith simply remains bent over the desk and moans in pleasure, while being spanked like a naughty little bitch.

"What a shameful display Faith. You are moaning like a bitch in heat and I am only spanking your ass. How dare you call yourself a butt fucker!" Willow spanks Faith's ass again.

"You really think I believe that you are an anal virgin? You are fucking soaking wet from being spanked and I am pretty sure you would squirt against the desk if I would continue this." Willow places her hand on Faith's ass and lets her index finger slide down towards Faith's tight backdoor.

Willow's eyes then went wide as she pushed that finger up Faith's ass and she whimpered, "Oh... my... God, you're so tight! How? How are you so fucking tight!"

Faith meanwhile had cried out in pain, and then again in utter humiliation as she was anally violated for the very first time in her life. And she still didn't fight back! What the fuck! Then she realized, with great relief, it had to be a spell. Yes, this geeky Witch had cast some kind of spell on her, deluding her body into thinking it like this kind of thing. That she was a bottom. Even an anal bitch.

It was such a relief that any pain Faith had been feeling from the fingering her butt was taking faded away as she relaxed with the knowledge that she was still a butt busting top, and she was just helpless underneath this nerd's spell. And someone must have heard that spanking, so any minute now someone would come to save her. Then she would be the one showing this bitch who's boss. And fucking her ass.

"Oh my God, you really are an anal virgin!" Willow exclaimed with disbelief.

"Told you." Faith said, puffing up her chest and feeling more confident now, "I ain't no butt slut."

"But you will be Faith. You will be." Willow promised, licking her lips as she began pumping that finger in and out, before using her free hand to click her fingers and cast a spell, "But to do that, I think it's time for a costume change."

Willow uses her magic abilities to transform her attire. Her casual clothing disappears and another outfit appears around her body. A look that fits a dominatrix more and Faith surely will feel more submissive seeing Willow in her new attire.

Willow forces Faith to turn her head by pulling on her hair. The Slayer looks at the geek and can't believe what she is seeing. Willow is wearing a black leather corset that makes her breasts look massive. However Willow's breasts isn't the thing that stands out the most. Faith spots the 12 inch black strap-on cock between the redhead's legs.

"Wait... you... can't be serious." The Slayer stammers out.

Willow isn't done just yet. She removes Faith's clothes with her magic and summons leather straps that tighten around the Slayers naked body. The leather straps form around her breasts resembling a cage for her boobs. Her pussy and anus remain exposed and Faith starts to feel even more submissive.

Faith shakes her head and reminds herself that she is a top. Willow is simply using her magic to make her feel like a sub. The only girl that could ever top her is Buffy, because the blonde is a Slayer and an Alpha just like her.

"Oh, I'm serious Faith." Willow smiled, "And now we're both properly dressed, why don't you get into your natural position? Mmmmmm yeah, bend over! That's the natural position for you. Bent over so a dominant woman can fuck your bitch ass?"

Faith tried to fight the urge, but it was too strong, so instead she just did as she was told after she spat, "Fuck you!"

"Yes Faith, that's what we're going to do." Willow said patronizingly, after she had recovered from watching the Dark Slayer turn around and bend over the desk again, "I'm going to fuck you up the ass and make you my bitch."

Willow then spat into her hand and rubbed it over the full length of the dildo. She should really use anal lubricant, on both the toy and Faith's butt hole. Hell, she should probably lick that virgin hole like an hour before spending an equal amount of time on using lube, but she just couldn't wait that long to sodomize the Bad Slayer. She needed to do it now! And honestly, she wanted it to hurt. To make Faith suffer for everything she had done to her and other people, especially Buffy. Both because the brunette deserved it, and because it might make her more submissive towards the redhead.

So Willow took a firm grip of her cock and used her other hand to spread one of Faith's cheeks apart so it was easy to get her access to that virgin rosebud. She then licked her lips and tease that pucker for a few long seconds, savoring the little whimper the allegedly mighty Slayer let out. Although the cry and whimper that escaped Faith's lips as Willow began stretching her ass hole was even better. God, watching a Slayer's ass hole stretch for her dick was the most beautiful thing Willow had ever seen, and she promised herself, this would be the first of many times.

Faith's eyes widen when she feels the big black strap-on cock pushing against her virgin starfish. Her ass slowly gets forced open by the massive toy and Faith starts to gasp. She has never felt anything like this before in her entire life. She had taken beating after beating, but nothing compared to the pain and pleasure she was experiencing right now. Her ass was being claimed by the geeky redhead, who always seemed so helpless.

"Fuck!" Willow shouts out trying to push the dildo deeper into Faith's ass.

"Are all you Slayers this fucking tight back here?" Willow forces Faith's ass cheeks to spread even further and forces the dildo deeper into Faith's butt.

The redhead expected Faith to say something, but the only thing the badass slayer is doing at the moment, is whimpering like a little bitch. Willow watches the brunette's butthole stretch further and further, as her dildo goes in deeper. After about two minutes she only manages to get six inches into the Slayer's ass.

"We really need to work on your anal skills Faith. I will probably have to plug your ass and have you wear a butt plug the entire day, before I fuck your ass." Willow groans out, as she forces more and more of the fake black cock into the dark haired Slayer's ass.

"Oh... maybe we can get you a tale?" Willow chuckled, "Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, a nice big bushy tail, dog ears, a snout and most importantly, a collar with a little tag which says 'Property of Willow Rosenberg'! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, something to really hammer home your new position in life. Oh, and then I can take you for walkies! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Again there was no reply from Faith, which was probably just as well, as that get-up was more funny than it was sexy in Willow's opinion. It could be fun as a one-off, a way to really humiliate her bitch, but she wasn't sure she had the guts to actually take Faith on a walk in public like that. However, it was fun to indulge in the fantasy, Willow becoming so lost in it she didn't notice what was happening around her.

When she realized she was too lost in her own head she half expected to wake up to find Faith had already turned the tables, or to find a fist coming towards her face. Instead her mouth hung open to find that her dildo was now ten inches deep into Faith's most private hole. Oh God, her natural instinct had taken over, and Willow's hips had automatically pumped back and forth, sliding the big cock in and out of Faith's shit hole until she had loosened the Slayer's bowels enough for the self-proclaimed top almost take the entire length of that monster dick.

The fact that she had done that automatically prove that Willow was a natural top, but just as importantly, if not more so, Faith was proving herself a natural bottom by moaning in pleasure from it. This pathetic fucking bottom was moaning, whimpering, and crying out in pure pleasure as her ass hole was obscenely misused and violated, almost as wide and as deep as possible.

Determined that she could get it even deeper Willow grinned sadistically, tightened her loose grip on Faith's waist, then slowly pulled back until only about half of the dick was inside Faith's butt. She then paused for a second to savor the moment, before ramming forwards with all her might, getting those last two inches into that tight little ass, and again, pausing to savor the moment. And the feeling of her thighs, pressing against butt cheeks. The fact that this symbolized Faith's rectum being fully stuffed with 12 inches of cock, something even Willow hadn't thought possible a few moments ago. But most of all, she savored the sounds Faith was making.

Faith eyes have rolled into the back of her head and her jaw has dropped. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and she is moaning in pleasure. She never imagined that her anal cherry would be taken and she definitely didn't expect a nerd like Willow to claim it. Faith tries to control her urges, but the cock inside her ass just feels too good. She is panting and moaning like a bitch in heat.

Willow grabs Faith's hips and starts to really fuck the Slayer's ass now. After having got all 12 inches in, it is now time to wreck her ass and show Faith that she is a bottom bitch. Willow hears her thighs smacking against Faith's butt and it's a beautiful sound. She has the powerful Slayer whimpering like a little bitch on the desk.

"You are such a sub Faith. You are my anal bitch you hear that?!" Willow shouts out.

Faith was so lost in the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure that she barely heard what Willow was saying, which was very much a blessing, as what she could make out only made her feel more humiliated. Or more accurately, what she heard only gave her more pleasure, on top of the pure pleasure she was feeling, which was the problem. Somehow she was getting off on the pain and humiliation to the point where it all just felt like ecstasy, the only saving grace being that of course this was a spell, otherwise Faith wouldn't be able to survive. At least not as her awesome self.

No, if she truly felt this way Faith would be a total butt slut, a shameless ass whore... a anal bitch. Willow's anal bitch! God, just the thought of being truly broken by the nerdy little loser almost made her cum on the spot. Which again, had to be the spell. But despite desperately trying not to Faith became lost in imagining life as Willow's little butt bitch. Having to bend over whenever the little geek wanted. Giving up her most private hole and letting little Willow Rosenberg pound it until it was a gaping crater. Making her cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass. Oh God, making her cum! She needed to cum! She needed it now!

"Please!" Faith wept softly, kind of hoping that Willow didn't hear, but that was not the case.

"Please what?" Willow pushed, then after a few long seconds smacked Faith's ass and demanded, "Say it! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, tell me you want to cum!"

There was a long pause filled with more butt fucking, then Faith moaned with shame, "I do, but only because of your stupid spell!"

"Spell?" Willow frowned, before realization quickly hit, "Oh Faith, there's no spell. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, what you're feeling is 100% all you! Mmmmmm, because you're nothing but a filthy little anal slut, desperate for a real woman to own you."

Another pause, this one brief, and then Faith whimpered, "You're lying!"

"I'm not..." Willow grinned, "And deep down, I think you know that."

Willow suddenly stops fucking Faith's ass leaving all 12 inches deep inside of the Slayer's butt. Willow slowly grinds her pelvis against Faith's ass making the brunette whimper. Faith was so close to having an orgasm and now Willow is denying her that orgasm.

"You are not going to cum until you admit that you are my butt bitch! You are going to beg me to make you cum by fucking your ass, because you are a fucking slutty anal bitch Faith!" Willow demands from the Slayer.

Faith continues to whimper and moan feeling the big black strap-on cock deep inside her once virgin ass. She can't believe that she is feeling this way and that Willow didn't use a spell on her. Is she really an anal slut? Is she really Willow's submissive little bitch? No this can't be true! Faith tries to fight her feelings, but her body is aching for release and her mind is slowly slipping away.

"Ohhh... fuck... please... please make me cum Willow..." Faith moans out in defeat.

"Please what bitch? Tell me what you truly are!" Willow demands from the brunette.

"PLEASE MISTRESS WILLOW! FUCK ME! MAKE YOUR ANAL BITCH CUM! FAITH LEHANE IS YOUR DIRTY SLUTTY BUTT BITCH! PLEASE WRECK MY ASS! MAKE ME GAPE! PLEASE JUST FUCKING MAKE ME CUM MISTRESS WILLOW!" Faith screams out not being able to fight her desires any longer.

There was a brief moment of silence as Willow savored her victory, then she kissed Faith's head and told her, "Congratulations Faith, you just became what you were always meant to be... a superior woman's butt bitch!"

With those last words Willow restarted the sodomy, gently at first, but quickly building up the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking against Faith's ass was echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as the Slayer's screams of pleasure. Which was wonderful to hear, but it was so loud Willow needed to cast a spell to make sure they weren't disturbed. She then cast another to give her enhanced speed, strength and stamina. Sadly, not something that would last long, or something she could really use in a fight due to her limited skill, but it was working wonders on her new anal slave.

It barely took anything to make Faith cum, and when it happened the change was immediate. Admittedly it was hard to tell whether there was any lingering rebellion from the Dark Slayer as all she did for a few long minutes was lay there and moan, whimper and cry with ecstasy as she got her ass completely owned. Which was what she had been doing this whole time, so Willow had to wonder. But if there had been any part of the wannabe top left it was completely shattered by her first climax, as the little bitch lifted herself up and started slamming her ass back and forth, impaling it on the dildo and making the butt fucking even more of a rectum wrecking.

The thought should have been disgusting, but Willow grinned sadistically at the thought of literally ruining Faith's rectum to the point where she would have to use magic to fix it, turning it back into the eager little fuck hole it was always meant to be. And to be fair, what better way than to make sure the bad ass Slayer was completely broken? Willow certainly couldn't think of one, which was why she used every ounce of her magic enhanced strength to ruin those bowels and completely break her butt bitch's butt in.

Unfortunately that involved holding back her own desire to cum, which was agony for the redhead. The other end of the harness was bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomizing a Slayer was overwhelming, so much so there was no way she could hold out if it hadn't been for that spell, which was agonizing. And wonderful. Wonderfully agonizing? Definitely, because it extended this perfect moment where everything was right in the world. Better than it had ever been before. And Willow promised herself, no matter what, this would be her new reality, where the perfect little fuck hole Faith poop from would be hers to use whenever she wanted.

Faith's orgasm was nothing like she ever felt before. She has had girls lick her pussy, lick her ass and had plenty of orgasms. However being fucked in the ass like a real butt slut and cumming her brains out was something new. Her entire body is on fire and her mind completely lost. Her entire body shuddered during the orgasm and she nearly broke the table gripping it so hard with her hands. Faith can't believe Willow turned her into her anal bitch and she now owns her ass. Willow can fuck it whenever she wants and she will willingly give it to her.

Buffy had been standing outside the office looking through the window for a couple of minutes and witnessed Faith cumming her brains out. Buffy can't believe what she is seeing. She went here to save Willow from Faith and the Mayor, but instead she watches Willow, her best friend, dominate her fellow Slayer Faith. Buffy notices that she is getting wet between her legs and she is not sure why.

Willow spots Buffy watching them, but doesn't show it to Buffy. She focuses on dominating Faith. She continues to fuck Faith's ass, but at a slower pace. She watches Faith squirm on the desk and Willow puts on a little show for Buffy. The blonde Slayer will be her next victim, because Buffy has been struggling for a while now to find her path in life.

"What are you Faith?" Willow moved shortly after her third orgasm, and who knows how many for her butt slut.

"I'm your bitch Will." Faith whimpers pathetically, and then cried out loudly when a sharp smack to her sore ass told her she needed to elaborate, which she did, "I'm your butt bitch! I'm your anal loving bitch, your butt slut, your fucking ass whore! I'm a bottom! I'm your bottom, mmmmmmm, and you're my top! My butt busting top! My owner! My Mistress!"

"Prove it." Willow pushed, abruptly pulling her dick out of Faith's ass hole, "Spread your cheeks bitch!"

Then Willow watched lustfully as Faith did as she was told, slowly reaching back and pulling apart her butt cheeks to emphasize just how widely and deeply her ass was gaping. Although she did seem to hesitate at first, and that combined with the slowness of the response could be Faith reluctant to obey because she was embarrassed and humiliated, and/or worse because she wasn't truly broken. Or maybe she was just exhausted, or better yet anticipating that Willow would want her to go slowly. After all, Faith had seemed genuinely broken, but Willow couldn't be 100% sure, and that was dangerous.

Willow was sure that a few weeks, or perhaps just a few days, of non-stop butt fucking would solidify Faith's new place in life. If it wasn't already. And she did take steps with that by summoning her phone, and once the device had flown into her hand Willow gleefully began to take picture after picture, and then eventually moved to shooting a video, wishing she'd had the presence of mind of doing this while taking Faith's anal cherry. Oh well, maybe next time. For now, she would concentrate on continuing to put on a show for Buffy.

"Good girl, now look back at the camera and smile." Willow ordered, making sure she got as much of that bashful smile, and the adorable blush on Faith's face, as possible before switching back to video and ordering, "Now, one more time, tell me exactly what Faith the Vampire Slayer is. Then you may have the privilege of sucking your ass off my big dick which just busted your butt cherry!"

Faith looks directly in the camera. Her cheeks are bright red from the shame and pleasure she is feeling. She looks at her new mistress for a few seconds, before looking back into the camera.

"I am your butt bitch! Faith the Vampire Slayer is Mistress Willow's anal bitch. I am a slutty sub that loves to be fucked in the ass by Mistress Willow. I love it when you wreck my asshole Mistress Willow. We Slayers are nothing more than bottom bitches." Faith moans out into the camera.

Willow wickedly smiles, because Faith didn't just refer to herself. She said we instead of I and she knows that she is meaning Buffy as well. Willow keeps looking at Faith's asshole and notices that it begins to tighten again. The gaping hole is disappearing and after a minute or so it looks just as tight as before she started fucking it. Willow moves her right index finger to Faith's butthole and starts to rub it. Willow tries to push her finger into it and notices that Faith's ass is virgin tight again.

"WOW FAITH!" Willow yells out.

"Your ass is virgin tight again! It's almost as if I didn't just destroy it with my 12 inch strap-on cock. Are your Slayer powers allowing you to heal your asshole this fast? Are you always going to be as tight as a virgin?" Willow licks her lips thinking about all these new possibilities.

Faith lowers her head in shame. "Yes Mistress Willow... my ass will always be virgin tight..."

"Wow!" Willow moaned dreamily, "Mmmmmm, Slayers really are the perfect anal bitches."

"Yes Mistress Willow, we are." Faith preened, feeling weirdly proud of that fact.

"Mmmmmm, but are you the perfect ATM whores?" Willow questioned.

"Yes Mistress Willow." Faith replied a little more nervously.

"Well, get on with it skank!" Willow ordered, smacking Faith's ass roughly again, "Suck my cock!"

“Yes Mistress Willow." Faith whimpered, turning around and getting down on her knees in front of her new owner.

Faith couldn't resist looking up at this goddess with awe. She had dismissed her as a nerdy little loser who would be easy to conquer, but instead it was Faith who had been easily conquered, and now she would do anything for her Mistress Willow. Even this. Which almost felt more humiliating than losing her ass cherry, and surrendering to the other woman. Of course, she couldn't not do it, but she wasn't sure how it as possible.

With her face inches away from the dildo Faith couldn't believe that monster had fit all the way up her virgin ass, and she had no idea how she was going to fit it into her mouth. Hell, she wasn't even sure she could stretch her lips wide enough to take the head, but she did. It was an incredible strain, her jaw aching to be stretch that wide, but she was just about able to do it, Faith scrunching up her face as she prepared for a truly vile taste. Instead she found herself loving it so much she moaned with pleasure, which of course caused Mistress Willow to laugh, and taunt her some more.

"That's it my ATM whore, you love the taste of your own anal juices don't you?" Willow chuckles watching Faith take more and more of the dildo into her mouth.

"I bet you are getting soaking wet again from sucking your Mistress's fat cock that just fucked your asshole. You better get used to your anal juices, because you will be cleaning them off my cock every single time I fuck your ass." Willow grabs the back of Faith's head and pushes the Slayer's mouth further onto the cock.

Faith does her best to take in more and more. She is loving the taste of her anal juices and she is indeed getting wet between her legs. She loves being degraded and humiliated by her new Mistress. She can't imagine a life without it anymore. The redhead owns her ass, her body and her mind. She wants to serve the witch. She wants to do every degrading act her Mistress can come up with. Being fucked in the ass was so humiliating, but sucking your own anal juices off the cock was even more humiliating.

Faith begins to gag on the cock, as she is forced to take 6 inches into her mouth and throat. She is only half way and still has 6 more inches to clean. Faith does her best to take in more and Willow is helping the Slayer. Willow places both hands on the back of Faith's head and starts to push harder and harder on the brunette's head.

"Take it all skank!" Willow spat aggressively, completely lost in getting that dildo down Faith's throat, "Take every inch down your throat like the whore you are!"

Tears began streaming out of Faith's eyes and saliva poured from her mouth and down her chin to her tits as Mistress Willow began pumping her hips back and forth, literally fucking her mouth as if it was a whore's cunt, or a Slayer's ass hole. It was at least gentle at first, but Mistress Willow gradually built up the speed and the force, and even more notably forcing more inches of dildo down Faith's throat until the poor Slayer thought she was literally going to throw up, or pass out. Maybe both. Of course Faith wouldn't dream of stopping it. No, she just did her best to relax and allowed Mistress Willow to fuck her face.

Buffy couldn't believe how violently Willow was fucking Faith's throat, or that she had given the other Slayer's butt hole the same treatment. Willow had always seemed so nice, and sweet, and innocent, and yet here she was, looking and acting like a professional dominatrix, effortlessly dominating the physically stronger woman like it was nothing. Which was having a weird and disturbing reaction to Buffy's body, something she thankfully didn't think much about because she was so lost in watching Willow slam fucking Faith's mouth.

"Come on bitch, just a little more! Mmmmmm, just a little more." Willow encouraged gleefully, amazed that they were almost there.

Willow thrusts the final inch of her strap-on cock into Faith's throat and the Slayer looks up at her Mistress with large submissive eyes. Tears roll down Faith's cheeks and she is doing her best not to gag too much around the cock inside her mouth. The brunette sees the redhead smiling at her and keeps her lips pressed against the base of the strap-on.

"That's it my little anal bitch. We will have to work on your deep throating skills, but we will have plenty of time for that later." Willow says with a sultry voice.

Buffy can't believe that Faith managed to fit all 12 inches into her mouth and throat. The dildo must be half way towards her stomach. How is Faith even able to breathe with that monster inside of her throat? Buffy's right hand slides down her own chest and she slips it into her pants. Her panties are soaking wet and the blonde starts to rub her own pussy.

"Hold it bitch!" Willow orders her slave.

Willow keeps pushing against the back of Faith's head making sure it remains in place. The brunette's lips are pressed flat against the base of the strap-on and large amounts of saliva drool out of her mouth and fall down on her breasts and the leather straps around her boobs. Willow is completely degrading her and she is loving it.

Willow was going to cum! Again! She'd cum plenty when she could no longer hold back while pounding Faith's butt, and now she was so turned on from solidifying her dominance she was going to do it again. It almost happened while just savoring the full penetration of Faith's throat, but she just needed a little something extra. Namely starting to fuck Faith's face again, harder than before, the combination of that and the other end of the dildo sending her over the edge. Admittedly it wasn't quite as satisfying as fucking Slayer ass, but it was enough at that heavenly moment.

Meanwhile Faith violently choked and gagged on the cock slamming her throat while she looked up lovingly at her new Mistress, loving the fact that she was pleasing her. Although it became hard to see as this violent throat fucking caused Faith's saliva to spread all over her face, even getting in her eyes and blinding her. But it was all worth it to please Mistress Willow. Even if it meant she would pass out from the pain and lack of oxygen. Then, just as that was about to happen, she was pushed away and left aghast for breath for a few long seconds while Mistress Willow chuckled, and took a few more pictures of her humiliation.

"Good girl." Willow chuckled, "Now kiss my feet! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, grovel at your Mistress's feet, and prove what you are."

"Yes Mistress Willow." Faith whimpered, doing as she was told. Willow enjoyed the feeling of Faith kissing her boots for a few long seconds, then she clicked her fingers putting them back in their previous clothes before calling out, "It's okay, you can come in now... Buffy. We're dressed, and we can trust Faith again. She knows her place now, mmmmmm, isn't that right, Faith? Oh yeah, tell your precious B what you are!"

Buffy snaps out of her trance when Willow suddenly calls her. Buffy opens the window and crawls through it into the office. Buffy wants to say something, but she is speechless and looks at her best friend and her fellow Slayer.

"I am Mistress Willow's anal bitch... I am her butt slut... her anal loving whore..." Faith moans out in shame.

Buffy is completely awestruck and frozen in place. The blonde wants to move over to her BFF and save her, but Willow doesn't need any saving this time. She has done would she never could. Willow the geeky redhead defeated the big badass Slayer Faith. Buffy fought Faith so many times and she defeated her plenty of times, but she never tamed the dark haired Slayer.

Faith couldn't believe she said that in front of Buffy, but she hadn't hesitated. It was almost unbearably humiliating, and yet she loved it because it was pleasing her Mistress Willow, and further proving herself as a shameless bitch for a superior woman. And God, the way that B was looking at her! Faith almost thought she could cum, just from the disgust she saw on Buffy's face. Although there was something else...

Wait, was the high and mighty Buffy Summers turned on? Was Mistress Willow right? Were all Slayers shameless bottom bitches? Faith kind of hoped not, because she didn't want to share Mistress Willow, but at the same time, if it meant she could have sex with Buffy, it would be worth it. Besides, a total stud like Willow Rosenberg deserved the best caliber of anal loving bottoms, and if B truly was anything like Faith, then there could be no doubt they should be both the property of Mistress Willow.

"Did you bring a ladder? Or a rope?" Willow asked.

"Huh, what?" Buffy blushed, still staring at Faith, who had gone back to kissing Willow's boots.

"You know, so we can easily escape?" Willow grinned, "Because me and my new pet are ready to go, isn't that right, my little Slayer bitch?"

"Yes Mistress Willow." Faith replied obediently.

"Oh... yeah, right... erm, this way." Buffy stammered, and one by one they climbed out of the window and down to freedom.

And in Faith's case, a relentless butt fucking with her new Mistress pounding her bitch ass in multiple positions, so much so that her back door was still gaping by the morning, which Willow took as an invitation for more anal.


	2. Sharing a Butt Bitch Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will one Slayer butt be enough for Willow?

The Mayor has been defeated and things have calmed down in Sunnydale. Buffy had been so occupied with saving the world once more that she has forgotten all about the things she saw, when she tried to save Willow from Faith and the Mayor. Sure she noticed that Willow started to act differently and she looks far more confident than she used to. Her best friend is even dressing more... Buffy would say adventurous, but you could also call it more slutty.

Willow's new clothing is showing a lot more skin and Buffy isn't sure if she is enjoying the way the new Willow looks like. Buffy at least tried to forget about the things she saw, because the moment the world was save again. Willow started bragging about how great Faith actually is. However this wasn't Willow bragging about how great of a person Faith is, no this was bragging about how great of a butt slut Faith has become.

Buffy and Faith have been training together again, but Faith never mentioned anything to Buffy. Faith has been trying to keep it a secret from Buffy, but Faith knows that Willow has been bragging about her to Buffy. Faith has tried numerous times to get Buffy to fuck her during their training sessions together, but the blonde Slayer doesn't seem to be interested in fucking her.

Willow watched the Slayers train all the time, but normally she was studying while doing it. Or at least pretending to while she sneaked a peak at their amazing bodies, and especially those perfect asses. However breaking Faith had given her a wealth of confidence, and now she stared with shameless lust at them, even licking her lips and calling out things which may Buffy blush.

"Faith, I don't care how sore your ass is, if you are knocked down on it one more time I'll put you over my knee right here." Willow called out after the fifth time her bitch was bested by her bestie.

Honestly Faith would have probably enjoyed that humiliation, but she didn't enjoy displeasing her owner, so she lowered her head submissively and replied, "Yes Willow."

"What was that?" Willow pushed.

"Yes Mistress Willow, sorry Mistress Willow." Faith blushed, grateful that it was only the three of them here.

"That's better." Willow smiled, "Now move your butt-plug filled ass. You've got more training to do, isn't that right Buffy?"

"What..." Buffy stammers out.

Buffy looks over at her bestie and can't believe the things she is saying to Faith. Buffy is trying to train with Faith, but Willow keeps interrupting their training with her remarks. Every time Willow says something to Faith, the dark haired Slayer becomes submissive and Buffy has no problems defeating her.

Buffy continues to spar with Faith and for the moment the two are equal. Buffy avoids Faith's attack and Faith avoids the attacks from the blonde Slayer. Buffy throws another kick at Faith and this time she hits the brunette, because she looked over at Willow. Faith ends up on her ass once more.

"That's it!" Willow snapped, moving her chair towards her bitch.

Before she could reach her destination Buffy protested, "Please Will, not here."

For a few long seconds Willow just stared at her friend, and then counter offers, "Okay, but Faith has earned herself a spanking in front of you, so either we do it here, or at mine."

Buffy blushed and stammered, "I'm, I'm not watching you spank Faith."

"Yes you are." Willow said firmly, "Or I'll do it right here."

There was a brief pause, then Buffy grumbled, "Fine."

"Great." Willow grinned, "This will be the perfect opportunity to test a theory I have about you."

"What theory?" Buffy frowned.

"That you're just like Faith." Willow smirked wickedly, before clarifying, "Mmmmmm, a shameless bottom who needs a real woman to own her."

"Willow... you... I..." Buffy stammers out not knowing what to say.

"I will give you a choice Buffy." Willow says while getting up. "You can either watch me spank Faith at my place or I will spank you in front of Faith. How does that sound Buffy?"

The blonde Slayer remains silent for a moment and her gaze travels down to the ground. Willow can see that Buffy is acting all submissive in front of her. The sexy Witch moves over to the two Slayers and roughly spanks both asses.

"W, Willow! What are you doing?" Buffy blushed.

"Making a point." Willow grinned, before turning to her broken bitch, "Faith, what are Slayer's asses for?"

"Fucking and spanking." Faith obediently answered without hesitation, although she did it softly and blushed a little bit.

"And why is that?" Willow pushed.

"Because our Slayer healing makes our ass untouched virgin snow, no matter how much it's beaten or violated our butts get." Faith explained the same way as before.

"See?" Willow grinned, "You Slayers are natural bottoms."

"I'm not a bottom." Buffy quickly blurted.

"Let me finish." Willow scolded, "Slayers are natural bottoms, but unlike this piece of ass, I actually like you Buffy. So I'm going to give you the chance to prove you're not a total butt slut like Faith, and actually top her with me."

"I'm not-" Buffy began.

"Or I'll spank Faith right here." Willow added quickly, and firmly.

Buffy's face is turning red and she lowers her gaze again. She looks at her feet and thinks about Willow's proposal. Her best friend has become so dominant and she saw how she broke Faith. Maybe she should accept Willow's offer and top Faith together with her.

"Fine... I will top Faith with you tonight." Buffy quietly says.

"What did you say Buffy?" Willow says smiling.

"I will top Faith with you tonight." Buffy says loud enough so that both Willow and Faith can hear her.

"Perfect, I expect you at my place at 8 PM Buffy and do wear appropriate clothing. You do know how to dress like a domme don't you?" Willow says almost laughing out the last part.

Buffy just blushed as she watched her friend leave, Faith following slowly behind her with her head bowed in submission. God, why did she agreed to this? She wasn't gay, or even liked girls. Did she?

Unfortunately, the answer came in the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about it all day long. Especially the thought of Faith going down on her. Which wouldn't be too gay. And maybe she could just stick to receiving, while Willow fucked Faith? It was pretty clear Willow was going to call the shots no matter what, and for better or for worse Buffy really like that idea.

Her friend had becomes so confident and sexy lately, that Buffy almost thought it would be kind of fun to go down on her. And she'd find herself wondering what Willow would taste like. Or what it would be like to be as submissive as Faith now was. Which made her extremely wet throughout the day, which seemed to drag on forever, until she knocked on the door of her best friend's home.

Faith then answered the door without a stitch of clothing on, again making Buffy blush furiously. Although not as much as when Faith turned around and walked away from her, revealing that her ass was already bright pink. Willow had obviously started the fun without her. There also appeared to be a butt plug sticking out of that most private hole. Which she shouldn't have noticed, but she just couldn't stop staring at the other Slayer's butt, as she gradually led her to Willow's bedroom.

When she arrived Buffy gasped and stared at Willow's outfit. It was the one her vampire doppelgänger had worn, and the one she had worn when she broke Faith. Which kind of put her outfit to shame. Although to be fair she did try, what with the leather pants and tight fitting top which hugged her curves tightly. Of course, Willow didn't look very impressed.

"Really Buffy? I ask you to dress up as a domme and this is what you wear?" Willow says with a disappointed voice.

"Faith would you let someone wearing that spank your ass?" Willow turns her attention to her slave.

"No Mistress Willow." Faith responds submissively.

"Why?" Willow says smiling at her slave.

"Because... because only sluts wear something like that. Girls that want to be spanked and be turned into submissive little bitches wear that, Mistress Willow." Faith says looking at Buffy.

"You hear that Buffy? I give you one simple task and you can't even do that. Sit in the corner now!" Willow says to Buffy with a dominant voice.

The blonde Slayer wants to tell her best friend that she is sorry, but she doesn't and simply does as being ordered. Buffy goes to the corner that Willow is pointing at and sits down. She watches Willow sit down on her bed.

"Come here slave." Willow says tapping her lap.

Faith submissively crawls over to her mistress and crawls on top of her lap. Faith's ass has already seen some action today. Willow begins to rub the pink flesh and starts to knead it. She spreads the Slayer's ass cheeks giving Buffy a better view of the butt plug that is between them.

"As you can see, I tried to make it easy for you by giving you a head start in making this whore ass nice and pink." Willow explained, "Mmmmmm, I even stretched it out, so it be nice and easy for you to slide into her bitch hole. But as you can't follow instructions, this is what we are going to do. I'm going to demonstrate you how to spank a bitch, and if you can prove you can learn by watching, I'll let you have the honor of getting your cunt licked by this rug muncher. Ooooooooh, I'll even let you fuck her bitch butt first. But if you can't, you'll have to beg for the privilege of butt fucking my bitch. And not first. No, you'll have to settle for sloppy seconds. Do you understand?"

"Yes Willow." Buffy said softly, and apologetically.

For a few long seconds Willow considered pushing Buffy already, but instead she smiled sweetly and ordered, "Okay. Mmmmmm, watch and learn."

Willow slowly raises her right hand and lets it hover in the air for a few seconds, so that Buffy can get a good look. She rapidly brings her hand down smacking Faith's bubble butt hard. The pink flesh of Faith's ass cheeks wobbles from the impact and the brunette Slayer lets out a moan.

"You see this Buffy? Faith is moaning like a slut, because I am spanking her ass just hard enough." Willow says with a calm voice.

Willow's hand moves back up in the air and with a loud smack it explodes on Faith's ass. The brunette Slayer lets out an even louder. Willow's hand forced Faith's ass cheeks to move up and wobble from the impact. Willow watches Faith's butt turn red from the spanking and her slave is getting wet between her legs.

"You just need to find the right angle Buffy and you can cause so much pleasure that your bitch gets wet from being spanked." Willow says with a triumphant smile.

Buffy had been filled by an urge to touch herself, since before she got here, even given a few times throughout the day in the safety of the bathrooms. Just take the edge off of the things going through her head. She had resisted the urge up until now, but watching Faith receiving a spanking from Willow was just too much. Her hand drifted down to her pants.

She did at least not push that hand inside them, but Willow gave her a look, so she still wasn't impressed. Not that it was enough to get Buffy to stop, as again, she just couldn't resist. As she was doing this Buffy did her best to listen to what Willow was saying, and try to imagine herself in Willow's position.

Unfortunately for her far too many times she found herself imagining what it would be like to be in Faith's place, her butt cheeks jiggling with every blow as Willow spanked her like a bitch. Which if she wasn't careful, would end up happening to her. Although if it did Buffy could take comfort in the fact that there was no way she would moan like Faith. No way was she that big a slut.

"Get off of me!" Willow abruptly yelled.

She shoved Faith off of her, then helped her by pushing down her pants and panties before sitting back down and ordering, "Eat me you fucking dyke whore!"

"Yes Mistress Willow." Faith quickly replied, burying her face in that yummy cunt.

"Mmmmmm yeah, oooooooh fuck, that's it you little carpet muncher! Fucking eat me!" Willow growled, before turning her attention back to Buffy.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Spank the bitch! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, smack that ass good and hard. Use every ounce of your Slayer strength and make that ass nice and red, and you will be rewarded."

"Yes Mis..." Buffy trailed off, blushing as she almost said Mistress, then try to cover it up by smacking Faith's ass as hard as she could.

Faith moans loudly into Willow's delicious snatch when Buffy hits her ass. The blonde Slayer clearly knows how to spank someone. The additional force of Buffy's Slayer strength makes Faith even wetter. Being spanked by Mistress Willow is always amazing, but Buffy is able to spank her harder. Faith has always dreamed off Buffy spanking her like this and it's finally happening.

Buffy watches Faith's ass jiggle, as she spanks it hard using her Slayer strength. Buffy is still holding back, because she doesn't want to hurt Faith too much. She looks up at Willow, who is clearly enjoying being eaten out by her Slayer slave. Buffy wants Faith between her legs and have the dyke eat out her pussy, but Willow has given her an order to spank Faith and that is what she is going to do.

She is going to turn her rival's ass into a bright red tomato. Buffy raises her right hand again and this time smacks it down hard against Faith's ass using more of her Slayer strength. The loud smack fills Willow's bedroom and the brunette Slayer moans loudly into the Witch's soaking wet pussy. Faith herself almost had an orgasm from that hit and her ass is turning red fast.

"God, you are such a slut Faith." Buffy says while really getting into it.

"She really is." Willow chuckled with delight, before tugging on the long dark haired head between her legs and ordering, "Stop getting distracted and eat me bitch!"

Faith whimpered her apologies into her Mistress's cunt and redoubled her efforts, not only sliding her tongue up and down, but sliding it around Mistress Willow's pussy. She explores it like a good slut should. With every stroke of her tongue she made sure to hit the superior woman's clit, making her cry out loudly, which in turn made Faith's submissive heart flutter.

B spanking her also had the same effect, as she'd always wanted to fool around with Buffy Summers, but never had the opportunity to do it until now. Best of all, the blonde was surprisingly good at beating her bitch butt. Buffy put every ounce of strength she had into those blows, and felt proud of the effect they had.

Faith's bubble butt was not only bright red, but slowly turning a dark and angry red under her Slayer strength. Which helped her ignore the voice in her head wondering what it would be like to get spanked like that and concentrate on what was important. Namely pleasing Willow.

Oh yes, Buffy liked to think the happy sounds Willow was making was at least partly because of her. Simply because she was a good friend, of course. She wasn't gay for Willow, or enjoying this. Right?

"Mmmmmm, that's better... but not good enough." Willow moaned.

In truth she was a little impressed with what Buffy was doing, but she didn't want her friend to get any ideas about being a top. So instead she put her down, "Come on Buffy, oooooooh, put a little effort into it. You're the Slayer! Surely you can destroy this pretender's whore ass. Mmmmmmm, and as for you Faith, you filthy little dyke, ohhhhhhhhh, more work on my clit! Take it into your mouth and suck it! Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, suck it, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Buffy looks at Faith's red ass and is a little hesitant to add even more force behind her blows. She knows Faith can take a beating, but if she goes all out her fellow Slayer might not be able to sit down for weeks. Buffy smacks Faith's ass again with a little bit more force and the brunette moans into Willow's wet snatch. Buffy waits for a moment and smacks Faith's ass really hard this time.

The brunette is almost launched into Willow's pussy and Willow looks surprised at the blonde Slayer. Faith has an orgasm from the last smack against her ass. The brunette has never had anyone spank her ass that hard. She feels the burning pain in her ass cheeks, but goddamn did it feel good. Her pussy is still squirting from smack against her ass. She has stopped sucking on Willow's clit, while her orgasm rocks her body.

Willow didn't expect Buffy to actually do it and for a moment she loses her dominant aura. Willow quickly gathers herself and grabs Faith by the hair and pulls her out from between her legs.

"Did I tell you to stop sucking my clit?! Did I give you permission to cum?! You have been a very naughty slave!" Willow focuses her attention to her slave, while she figures out how to deal with the blonde Slayer.

"I'm, I'm sorry Mistress Willow." Faith whimpered, before her owner slapped her across the face.

"Did I say I wanted your excuses!" Willow snapped, slapping the much stronger woman in the face a few times to emphasize her next words, "Well? Did I? Or are you a dumb whore who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut?"

"I'm a dumb whore, I'm a dumb whore who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" Faith cried out.

"That's what I thought, now get back to sucking my clit you stupid slut! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, make me cum!" Willow moaned joyfully, after she grabbed the back of Faith's head and shoved her face first into her cunt.

Then after enjoying Faith's renewed attention on her clit for a few long seconds Willow returned her attention to Buffy with a smirk, "Buffy, get a strap-on and put it on."

"Wha, what?" Buffy stammered.

"Did I stutter?" Willow smirked, "I want you to strap on a dick, mmmmmmm, and get a reward for doing such a great job spanking Faith's ass. Yesssssssss, you wanna top Faith with me? Do it! Take that whore ass! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, show me what you got, otherwise I'll be ass fucking two slayers tonight!"

Buffy looks around the room and sees the two strap-ons that Willow placed on her desk. Buffy grabs one of them and puts it around her waist. Buffy can't believe how big the strap-on cocks are and she doesn't think that this will ever fit in her own ass. Buffy walks back to Faith and gets behind her fellow Slayer. Buffy grabs Faith's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. She can see the butt plug that is inside Faith's ass and is a little hesitant to pull it out.

"Come on Buffy! Yank that butt plug out of her ass!" Willow moans out, while Faith sucks on her clit.

Buffy grabs the butt plug and with a single pull pulls it out of the brunette's ass. Faith lets out a loud moan into Willow's soaking wet cunt and her asshole gapes for the blonde. Buffy looks at Faith's gaping asshole and doesn't want to fuck it. She looks up at Willow, who is waiting for Buffy to stick the big fat fake cock into Faith's ass and destroy her slave's asshole. Buffy realizes that she has to do this or else Willow will fuck her ass instead. The blonde sits down on the ground and grabs Faith's ass. She guides it towards the fake cock and gives Faith's ass a hard smack.

"Ride my cock you bitch." Buffy orders Faith trying to sound as dominant as possible.

Faith eagerly pushed her ass downwards and then moaned into Willow's pussy, as the head of that big dildo slipped through her well used butt hole and deep into her bowels. Even with the massive butt-plug she had been wearing and the relentless ass fuckings, she had been taking lately. Her back door and especially her back passage were forced to stretch wider for the massive strap-on, which was painful and humiliating. And Faith loved it. God help her, she had becomes such an anal slut that she enjoyed the feeling of her butt being stretched painfully.

It reminded her she was an ass whore and who was in charge. Well, normally it did, as every time before it had been Mistress Willow violating her bitch ass, but now that wasn't the case. No, Faith was stuffing her own shitter with someone else's strap-on. Actually, she was doing that because Mistress Willow wanted her too, so this was showing her who was in charge.

Something Faith loved almost as much as the fact that she was getting butt fucked by someone who might be as submissive as her, thus making her even bigger anal bitch. Which was something Faith focused on as she started bouncing up and down those first few inches of dildo, gradually stuffing every inch and to her slutty little ass hole.

Meanwhile Willow took advantage of the fact that her best friend was still holding the butt plug, "Suck it."

"What?" Buffy frowned, so transfixed by Faith riding her cock she didn't really hear.

"The butt plug, duh." Willow pushed, "Put it in your mouth and suck it."

Willow was expecting prim and proper Buffy Summers to complain a lot more about this, after all, she was asking her to go ass to mouth, but after only briefly staring at each other the blonde slowly bought the butt plug up to her lips, and then wrapped her mouth around it. Then to Willow's delight Buffy moaned in pleasure, clearly loving the taste of Faith's ass.

Buffy slowly pushes the butt plug in and out of her mouth. She could have never imagined Faith's ass to taste this delicious. She hungrily moans around the butt plug in her mouth. She forgets all about Faith, who is riding her big strap-on cock and her best friend Willow.

The Witch watches in delight, as Buffy cleans the butt plug. The blonde Slayer is showing her submissive side and she can't wait to find out how far Buffy is willing to go. The brunette Slayer is still sucking on her clit and worships it like a good little Slayer bitch. WIllow curls up her lower lip and gently bites down on it watching both Slayers act like submissive little whores.

"You like how Faith's ass tastes like Buffy? Maybe you want to taste it from the source?" Willow says with a big smile on her face.

Realizing she had become lost in that twisted act Buffy blushed, took the now clean butt-plug out of her mouth and tossed it aside, before insisting, "No, that's okay Will. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Willow grinned.

Then when her friend nodded she returned her attention to her bitch. "Perhaps another time then. Mmmmmmm, and as for you, make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmm, enough teasing. I want you to tongue fuck me until I cum in your hot little mouth and all over your whore face! Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, tongue me good, and then I'll fuck your ass. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, you'd like that, huh? Me and Buffy taking it in turns to wreck your ass, oh yes, mmmmmmm, you'd love that. Oh fuck yes, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me bitch!"

Faith was extremely eager to be passed around like the piece of ass she now was between the other two girls. Hell, she had been dreaming of bottoming to Buffy since she got to town, so to submit to her and Mistress Willow would be truly a dream come true. Not that Buffy was doing a great job at topping her now, but hopefully seeing what the redhead would do next would inspire her. Whatever the case Faith happily slammed her tongue as deep as would go into her owner while continuing to bounce her slutty little ass hole up and down Buffy's cock.

Faith starts to stick her tongue deep inside of WIllow's soaking wet pussy and hungrily eats out her mistress. She wants to taste the delicious nectar that is being kept inside of the blooming flower in front of her. Her tongue swirls around deep inside of it searching for the source of the nectar. Her ass bounces up and down on Buffy's fat strap-on cock. Her ass smacks loudly against Buffy's thighs and she feels so dirty riding the strap-on cock. Buffy watches Faith's ass bouncing up and down and she is getting mesmerized by the rhythm.

Faith really has become an anal bitch and she starts to wonder what it would feel like. Her hands move to Faith's ass and she grabs them. She tries to guide Faith's ass up and down her strap-on cock. Her mind starts to slip away for a moment and she imagines herself riding Willow's strap-on cock with her ass. Buffy starts to softly moan, but her dream doesn't last long, because she can feel Willow's eyes on her.

Willow had both Slayers right where she wanted them, and she could tell despite putting on a brave face Buffy wasn't really into fucking Faith's ass and wished it was her in her place. Which almost more than Faith's talented tongue pushed Willow over the edge, the Witch letting out a loud cry as she squirted her cum into her Slayer bitch's mouth and all over her face.

Faith of course swallowed every drop eagerly. Well, at least whatever landed in her mouth, as at that point Willow was grinding against her face violently. God, it was so tempting to keep going, and squeeze every orgasm possible out of herself while fucking Faith's face. However Willow could never resist the urge to butt fuck her bitch, and she had another reason as well. So reluctantly Willow pushed Faith away and after a few long seconds of composing herself grabbed the second strap-on.

She attached it to herself and then covered it in lubricant. She did this slowly so she could savor the sight of Faith bouncing her whore butt eagerly up and down Buffy's dick, but it wasn't long before she wanted a piece of that ass.

"Stop!" Willow abruptly ordered, before explaining, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, stick Buffy's cock in your mouth, and then while you're busy sucking your own ass off that cock I'll fuck your slutty little bitch hole. Treat you to your first ever spit-roasting. You'd like that, wouldn't you Faith? Huh? To be double stuffed? To take it in both ends like a real whore?"

"Oooooooooh yessssssss, double stuff me Mistress Willow! Double stuff my whore holes!" Faith begged shamelessly.

She reluctantly pulled her ass of Buffy's cock and shuffled backwards, "I want to take it in both ends like a real whore. Please? Oh please, mmmmmm, spit-roast me with Mistress Buffy!"

Willow grabs the other strap-on and puts it on. She calmly walks back towards the two Slayers. She gives Faith's ass a hard slap and her bitch lets out a loud moan. Faith is forced to look at Buffy's strap-on cock that was just inside her ass. Faith licks her lips and feels Willow grabbing her ass.

Willow pulls up Faith's ass and aligns her big fat strap-on cock with the gaping hole. Willow pushes it all the way inside of her bitch making her moan like a bitch in heat. Willow looks over at Buffy, who hasn't moved at all yet and isn't making Faith gag on her cock yet.

"Buffy why don't you tell Faith what she needs to do. You do know what good little anal bitches do, don't you?" Willow says with a wicked smile on her face.

There was a brief pause and then instead of answering Buffy shuffled forward and pushed her cock into Faith's mouth. Faith, being the shameless little ass to mouth whore that she was, moaning happily at the taste of her own butt, savoring it for a few long seconds before beginning to bob her head up and down on that dick. Of course, this was something one of the Slayers should have set into motion themselves and while Willow wasn't surprised Buffy had been too stunned to do it. She was pissed that Faith had stuffed her mouth with that ass flavored toy sooner.

In fact, she was very tempted to postpone the butt fucking in favor of another brutal spanking. However there was nothing Willlow loved more than slaying Slayer ass, and she just couldn't resist beginning to pump her hips back and forth, causing the strap-on to slide in and out of Faith's butt hole, slowly at first, but gradually building up steam until she was sodomizing the Slayer roughly. At which point she started slapping those meaty cheeks, making them jiggle even more, and of course taunting her bitch.

"Take it slut, mmmmmm, take my cock!" Willow growled with wicked delight as she once again butt fucked the once mighty Faith.

"Take it up your bitch ass, ohhhhhhh, while your taking it in your whore mouth! Oh yeah Faith, ooooooooh, how does it feel? How does it feel to be taking it in both ends? Being shared? Spit-roasted? Yeahhhhhhh, you love it, don't you?"

All Faith can do is moan around Buffy's strap-on cock. Faith hungrily swallows more and more of the fake cock and soon enough her lips are pressing against the base of Buffy's strap-on. Faith looks up at Buffy with big submissive eyes and hopes that Buffy is enjoying her performance.

Buffy looks down at Faith and can't believe how willingly Faith is letting herself being degraded like this. Faith has taken every inch of the fake cock into her mouth and throat, while she is being fucked in the ass by Mistress Willow. Why is Faith allowing this to be done to her? Why is the mighty Slayer being so goddamn submissive? Is it true that all Slayers are secretly submissive? Willow can see that Buffy is showing conflicted emotions in her eyes and starts to fuck Faith's ass even harder.

Her thighs are smacking hard against the Slayer's red bottom and she is making sure that Buffy can hear it. Willow knows that Buffy isn't a real domme and probably wants to be topped herself. She is showing her best friend how good of a dominatrix she is, by fucking Faith's ass raw and making it gape.

Then just as Willow was about to use every ounce of her strength to make Faith cum like the ass whore she was, she got a better idea. Of course, she'd just started anally ramming her bitch, so she spent at least a few long minutes pounding that slutty little butt hole. She made sure Faith got every drop of her ass cream, before revealing her wonderful new idea.

"Let's swap over." Willow announced suddenly.

"What?" Buffy gulped, having been lost in watching Willow work, and trying not to imagine herself in Faith's place.

However she was terrified and excited that was what Willow wanted it now. Instead Willow explained. "Faith is out of ass cream, right? Well, that's swap over, and give her a fresh batch. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, and when she's got every drop of her butt juices off of my dick, we can stop again. And then again, and then again, mmmmmmm, and then again. Yeahhhhhhh, fuck this slut until she's desperate for a hard butt fucking. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Pulling her mouth away from Buffy's cock Faith begged, "Oh fuck yeah Mistress Willow, share me! Share me all night long like a real whore."

"Shut up bitch, no one was asking you!" Willow scolded slapping Faith's ass roughly, before turning her attention to her best friend. "Well how about it Buffy? You feel like some more ass?"

The honest answer was no, but instead Buffy just softly said, "Sure... Faith, get over here and ride this dick again."

"Not this time Buffy." Willow interrupts the Slayers.

"What?" Buffy stammers out.

"I want to watch you fuck Faith's ass with your Slayer strength. I want to see if you can break my bitch with your strength. Hmmm... yes... fuck her hard, make her scream, make her beg like a bitch, oohhhh yesss... that is what I want." Willow tells the blonde Slayer.

Faith has already turned around and is pressing her ass against Buffy's cock. She is eagerly waiting for the blonde Slayer to mount her and fuck her into to the ground. Willow's cock is right in front of her face and she starts to lick her ass juices off it. Buffy grabs Faith's ass cheeks and spread them wide open. She can see the gaping hole that Willow created by butt fucking the brunette. Buffy places the tip of her strap-on cock against the gaping hole, but she doesn't push it in. Instead she looks up at Willow, because she doesn't want to fuck Faith's ass.

"I... I... Willow... please... I can't do this." Buffy suddenly whimpers out.

"Do it, or bend over next to her!" Willow growled firmly.

Buffy blushed, her ass hole quivering with fear and anticipation of what that would mean. Ultimately the desire to avoid becoming a shameless submissive slut like Faith overwhelmed Buffy's curiosity to find out what it was like and she automatically thrust her hips forwards, slamming that strap-on deep into Faith's slutty little ass. So slutty that not only did the dildo slid into the butt slut's back passage like a hot knife through butter, but Faith moaned around Willow's dick with pure pleasure.

Which gave Buffy an idea how to get out of this mess. "Yeahhhhhhh, you like that bitch? Mmmmmm, prove it! Prove it by bouncing that whore ass back against me! Oh yes, that's it slut, ooooooooh fuck!"

Willow was very tempted to put a stop to this. After all, this was technically not what she wanted, but she was impressed with Buffy's quick thinking. That was one of the things that made her a great Slayer, and the last thing Willow wanted to do was punish it. Besides, to be fair Buffy was thrusting her hips back and forth little bit, and the Dom supposed that would do for now.

Especially as she was planning on taking Buffy's anal cherry no matter what. Maybe not tonight, though as she had something else planned. That something would require Faith's butt hole to be loose as possible, so Willow forced her bitch to constantly turn around whenever she was out of butt cream to clean. Which was mostly just an excuse, but it was also one hell of a bonus, especially as it made Faith moaned even more like a whore. Mostly though, it was so that Faith's ass hole was pounded for about a solid hour, either with skill and experience, or just the raw power of the Slayers, meaning that Faith's butt was as loose as it had ever been. Perhaps even loose enough to get double stuffed.

Every time Willow ordered Faith to swap, Buffy would be either relieved or hesitant. Buffy enjoyed the parts of Faith sucking her fake cock clean, but whenever she had to fuck Faith's ass, she would be hesitant to do so. Buffy however kept on fucking Faith's ass whenever required and at the end showed a bit of joy in doing it. With her Slayer strength Buffy is able to really give Faith's ass a hard pounding.

Willow was hoping that Buffy would crack under the pressure and give up her ass. It seems however that the blonde Slayer is a cunning prey. Buffy has managed to hide most of her submissive feelings throughout all of this and Willow needs to adjust her plan slightly. The Witch was expecting to have Buffy next to Faith by now and both Slayers competing for her fake cock.

"You are doing an excellent job Buffy. It seems you really enjoy fucking my bitch in the ass. Did you know I took Faith's anal cherry? Did you know she begged me to fuck her in the ass and claim her anal cherry?" Willow teases the blonde Slayer.

"Yeah, you've only mentioned it like a thousand times." Buffy quipped.

"Well, mmmmmmm, let's see if she'll beg to get her double anal cherry popped." Willow grinned, moving away from her bitch's ass.

"How about it Faith? You want to have your ass stretching for two dicks? Huh? Get a double ass fucking like a real anal whore?"

Faith hesitated briefly, because as much as she loved a cock up her ass the idea of two at once was a little scary. However she would do anything to please her precious Mistress, and the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Especially as Mistress Willow and Buffy had spent the last hour thoroughly stretching out her ass. Not to mention the weeks of nearly non-stop anal which had loosened up her butt hole for this moment.

"Yes." Faith replied breathlessly, "Please Mistress Willow, double fuck my ass."

"Awww, come on Faith. You can do better than that..." Willow pushed with a wicked grin.

"Please double fuck my slutty ass! Please Mistress Willow! Please fucking abuse my ass! Fuck me like a fucking anal whore! Make my asshole gape like never before! Please Mistress Willow, I need you and Mistress Buffy to destroy my ass! Double fuck my whore ass!" Faith shamelessly begs her mistress.

"You hear that Buffy? This anal bitch here wants us to wreck her asshole. Make it stretch out wider than ever before." Willow teases the blonde Slayer.

Buffy lets out an audible gulp and realizes that she won't be able to have Faith bounce her ass back on their cocks. She will have to actively fuck Faith's ass and take her like a real anal bitch. Buffy is unsure what to do and simply nods at her best friend.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what we're going to do!" Willow grinned wickedly, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, pull your dick out of that tight little ass. Pull it out so Faith can ride me, while you use your Slayer strength to stretch this anal bitch's whore ass wider than ever before!"

"Yes Willow." Buffy blushed, slowly pulling her dick out of Faith's ass and then moving back.

As soon as she did Faith scrambled over to Mistress Willow, who was now lying down flat and mounted her cock. She hesitated for a second, unsure whether she should wait for permission or not. Mistress Willow gave her a look and Faith shoved her ass down hard, one hand firmly on the dildo to make sure it got shoved straight up her ass just like she wanted.

Oh yes, she pushed her greedy little bubble butt all the way down that big dick, moaning happily the entire time as her well loosened back passage easily took every inch. Just like she was trained to do. Faith briefly paused to savor the moment when she was filled with cock again, a feeling she now lived for.

Mistress Willow smacked her ass in what was obviously silent command to get a move on, and Faith was only too happy to oblige. Oh yes, she started bouncing her slutty ass up and down that big dick, moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure as she made sure her rectum was as loose as possible for what was about to happen to it. She even did her best to shake her booty at Buffy, enticing the other Dom to shove her strap-on into her ass alongside Mistress Willow's dildo.

Buffy watches Faith ride Willow's fake cock and she wished she was in Willow's position. Her best friend doesn't have to do anything at all and she is making Faith ride her, like she had Faith ride her cock before. Buffy slowly moves towards the two and gets behind Faith. The brunette Slayer is wiggling her ass and inviting Buffy over to double stuff her ass.

"Hurry up Buffy!" Willow growls out a little annoyed.

Willow smacks Faith's ass hard and grabs her ass cheeks. She starts to part Faith's ass cheeks showing Buffy how deep her cock is inside of the brunette's ass. Willow holds Faith's ass cheeks and beckons Buffy to shove her cock inside of her slave's ass. Buffy gets behind Faith and grabs her strap-on dildo. She brings the strap-on dildo towards Faith's asshole and positions it just above Willow's strap-on cock.

Buffy however doesn't push it inside of Faith's ass and instead just waits. Something is holding the blonde Slayer back. She doesn't want to shove the dildo into Faith's ass and dominate the other Slayer.

"Buffy?" Willow pushed.

"It's, it's too much. I can't do this." Buffy stammered, before quickly adding, "I can't do this to Faith. It would split her open."

"It's okay Mistress Buffy, I want this." Faith moaned, "Mmmmmmm, I want my ass destroyed."

Willow had to admit, even with Faith's willingness it was an understandable argument. It wasn't the real reason Buffy couldn't do it and she could use that against her right now. However she really liked the idea of double ass fucking Faith with her best friend, so she decided to let Buffy keep her anal virginity for now, as a reward for being so cunning. And for better or for worse, Faith was going to pay the price for that.

"That's okay Buffy. Just lie down so Faith can get on top of you." Willow said softly, before grinning, "I mean, I was trying to let you get the privilege of officially taking her double anal cherry, but I'll be more than happy to do it. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhh, move your lazy ass Faith! It's time for your ass to get wrecked like never before."

Faith quickly gets off Willow's cock and turns around to face Buffy. She pushes the blonde Slayer onto her back and straddles her. Faith reaches behind her grabbing the massive strap-on dildo and slides her ass on top of it. Faith lets out a loud moan and looks seductively at Buffy.

"Fuck... ahhhmmm... this feels so good B..." Faith moans out.

Willow squats down behind her slave and pushes Faith flat against Buffy. She watches their breasts mash together and smiles wickedly. She is going to have so much fun with these two sluts. Willow places her strap-on dildo just above Buffy's strap-on dildo and starts to push it into Faith's ass.

The brunette Slayer's mouth goes wide open and she wants to scream and moan, but nothing comes out of her mouth. Her asshole gets stretched open beyond it's limits and she wraps her arms around Buffy. Her mistress forces more and more of the dildo into her ass and after a few seconds she has two big fucking fat strap-on cocks buried deep inside her slutty butthole.

Willow's mouth hung open in disbelief. Deep down she had always known Faith was nothing but a bottom who desperately needed to be put in her place, and it became very clear from their first time together not only was that true, but she was a total anal whore. But not even she had thought Faith would take two cocks up her ass so easily. She had expected her to try, but ultimately beg for mercy, at least the first time.

Willow had been prepared to give her that mercy, but instead not only did that extra dildo stretch Faith's shit hole wider than ever before, why enough to take the extra invasion, but eventually it took every inch of that second dick. It was the most twisted sight Willow had ever seen, and honestly, she just couldn't get enough of it. Oh yes, she couldn't get enough of watching inch after inch of that second dick disappearing into Faith's tailpipe, and when she had buried every single inch into her bowels she stayed there for a few long minutes, savoring the precious moment.

Also giving her personal anal whore some much-needed time to relax. Ultimately though a wicked smile crossed her face, and she refocused on the taunting, before thrusting her hips back and forth and thus officially starting Faith's first double ass fucking.

"Oh my God, every inch! That's every single inch up your fucking whore ass you nasty slut!" Willow chuckled with wicked delight,

"Fuck Faith, I knew you were an anal whore, but... WOW!"

"I am." Faith whimpered, "I'm an anal whore Mistress Willow, mmmmmmm, and I need you to fuck me!"

"You need me to fuck you?!" Willow gives Faith's ass a hard slap.

"You don't fucking need anything bitch! Slaves don't get to demand anything! I am fucking your whore ass, because I want to fuck your whore ass! I am double stuffing your slutty butthole with Buffy, because I fucking want to!" Willow sneers at her slave.

"How about you start to beg for it like a proper slave! You don't get to demand shit from me bitch!" Willow gives the brunette's ass another devastating slap.

Willow reaches down and grabs Faith's hair. She pulls the brunette off Buffy's chest and makes her sit upright. She grabs her slave's throat and starts to squeeze it. With her right hand she starts to slap Faith's face. She keeps her fake cock buried all the way inside of Faith's ass together with Buffy's strap-on cock.

"Never ever demand anything from me without permission you fucking slut!" Willow says and spits into Faith's face.

Buffy can't believe what Willow is doing and that the brunette Slayer isn't fighting back at all. Faith could easily overpower her best friend, but she is letting all of this simply happen. It's kind of turning Buffy on seeing Willow so dominant.

Faith tried to apologize, but basically everything Mistress Willow was doing to her, cut off her ability to talk. Which included giving her a few hard and unforgiving thrusts, which battered her rectum like never before causing the most exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure yet. Of course, she was such a twisted anal whore at this point even the pain was just another form of pleasure for her.

Although for better or for worse it didn't last, her rectum relaxed until she felt nothing but pure pleasure from this latest abuse. That continue to be the case as Mistress Willow started sodomizing her at a slow but steady rhythm, each thrust causing Mistress Buffy's cock to slide in and out of her ass hole at the same time as Mistress Willow's cock, simply because it was such a tight squeeze within that back passage at the moment. Which meant of course that Faith's whore ass was literally getting pounded by two dildos at the same time. Something Faith of course loved with all her heart. Especially as Mistress Willow moved the hand for around her throat during this process, finally giving her the chance to properly apologize.

"I'm sorry Mistress Willow, I'm sorry!" Faith cried out.

"Say it like you mean it bitch!" Willow growled, yanking back on Faith's hair.

"I am so sorry for being such a dumb fucking bitch Mistress Willow! I am a dumb cunt who doesn't know anything! Please Mistress Willow forgive your dumb Slayer bitch! Please... please Mistress Willow! Please abuse my body as you see fit!" Faith cries out in submission.

Willow lets out a loud laugh and looks at Buffy. Willow starts to pound Faith's ass harder and harder. She can see that Buffy is enjoying herself and that she wants this to happen to her. She can see the submission in Buffy's eyes, but for now doesn't do anything with it. One day Buffy is going to come to her and beg her to fuck her like she is fucking Faith. Buffy is going to be such a dirty anal loving bitch, Buffy is going to be her anal loving bitch.

For now however Willow has another Slayer ass to slay and she wraps her right arm around Faith's throat. Her left hand grabs one of Faith's breasts and she roughly squeezes it, while hammering the dildo into her bitch's ass. She is stretching Faith's ass together with Buffy beyond anything has ever done before.

Buffy's butthole quivered with fear as she watched Faith's ass hole getting literally destroyed. That had to be what was happening here, and yet Faith was clearly loving every second of it. Which also made Buffy's butt hole quiver with lust. It was horrific, but she just couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about what it would be like to get her ass fucked by Willow, who was easily proving herself a ridiculously skilled top. Of course, she would never be as big an anal whore as Faith and take two cocks up her butt at the same time, but maybe one wouldn't be so bad, if it caused her the kind of pleasure her fellow Slayer seemed to receive every time she was sodomized.

Faith felt like her asshole would never recover from this abuse, but it would be totally worth it for the pleasure she was receiving right now. Of course ultimately, that pleasure became torturous, as the urge to cum became overwhelming, but she couldn't. Not without permission. And after her last words had so spectacularly backfired she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. So Faith kept her mouth shut and desperately tried to stop herself from cumming, which may have been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do given how wonderfully hard Mistress Willow was wrecking her whore ass.

Willow could tell this of course, and although she enjoyed torturing her bitch ultimately she took pity on her and leaned down to growl into her ear. "You wanna cum?"

"Yes!" Faith cried out loudly, before whimpering, "Yes, yes, yessssssssss, oh please Mistress Willow!"

"Then make me believe it." Willow pushed, giving her butt bitch permission to beg for the privilege of cumming with two cocks up her whore ass.

"PLEASE MISTRESS WILLOW! PLEASE MAY I CUM! PLEASE MAKE YOUR BUTT BITCH CUM! PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE MISTRESS WILLOW I AM YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ANAL WHORE! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" Faith cries out in pleasure begging for her orgasm.

"You hear that Buffy? Our little anal slut here wants to cum. Do you think she has earned the privilege to cum?" Willow tries to include Buffy into the decision she already made.

"What..." Buffy stammers. "Yes... ahh... yes make her cum... please make her cum Mis... I mean Willow... no I mean yes she has earned it."

Willow lets out a laugh seeing how Buffy is reacting to all of this. It's very obvious that Buffy wants what Faith has. A real dominant mistress, one that can give her pleasures beyond her imagination and that is exactly what Willow can provide her best friend.

"I suppose, but you better thank your fellow Slayer for the privilege." Willow ordered.

"Yes Mistress Willow, ooooooooh, thank you Mistress Buffy." Faith moaned, from that second part onwards doing her best to stay focused on the other Slayer, "Thank you! Mmmmmmm, thank you for stretching my ass! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that feels so good, oh thank you, thank you, thank you, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, fucking wreck my ass!"

Faith did her best to continue showing her gratitude, but it wasn't long before Mistress Willow was pounding her ass so roughly that all Faith could do was scream hysterically and incoherently in pleasure. Shortly after that she went over the edge of a monster climax, somehow even more powerful than the kind she received during the other times her butt had been taken. It would have broken her if she wasn't already broken. As she really was Faith just hoped that Buffy would be allowed to join them again in the future so she could get her ass completely destroyed. Which was last coherent thought she had for quite a while, as she was rocked with climax after the climax.

Buffy was probably more aware of that than Faith was right now, given the shameless anal whore had a faraway look in her eye, and her cum was squirting violently out of her cunt and onto Buffy stomach. There was so much of it that at first Buffy thought Faith had pissed herself, but her reaction was far too pleasurable for that. She still probably should have been grossed out when she realized what it actually was, but instead Buffy had to admit, it was a turn on. Mostly again because it led her to wondering what it would be like to express this humiliation. Or more likely, half of it, with 'Mistress Willow' destroying her ass hole with just one dildo. Which of course led her to looking at her best friend again, who had never looked more powerful, confident and sexy.

Willow herself was close to having an orgasm herself. She had watched her slave Faith cum so many times from being double fucked in the ass. The constant bashing of the base of the strap-on cock against her clit and the sight of the two Slayers enjoying this, simply becomes too much for Willow. With a few louds moans the Witch begins to squirt from fucking Faith’s ass together with Buffy. She was hoping the blonde Slayer would have an orgasm as well, but Buffy isn’t showing any signs of being close to having an orgasm.

Willow slowly pulls her strap-on cock out of Faith's ass and tells Buffy to do the same. The blonde Slayer does as told and removes her cock from the brunette's ass. Willow quickly grabs Faith's ass cheeks and keeps them spread wide. Willow even lets out a soft gasp when she sees Faith's asshole stretching so fucking wide. She has never seen her slave's anus gape this wide. Willow can't resist and spits into Faith's ass.

"FUCK! We really wrecked your ass this time my slave. I think I will have to double stuff it every time from now on. I doubt one strap-on cock will pleasure you from now on. Would you like that my bitch? Would you like to be our dirty little anal bitch? Hmmm... yes... I think you would, wouldn't you? Buffy and I double stuffing your slutty butthole every single day. Making it gape like this every time... hmmm... so good... yes..." Willow moans out.

"OH GOD YES! PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THIS EVERY DAY! SO FUCKING GOOD! PLEASE MISTRESS WILLOW AND MISTRESS BUFFY!" Faith stammers out in sheer bliss.

"Prove it ." Willow pushed, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, prove just how badly you want to be our double anal bitch by cleaning our cocks of your slutty little butt."

"Yes Mistress Willow!" Faith replied and obeyed quickly.

Faith then of course moaned loudly as she tasted the deepest part of her butt on a cock again, closing her eyes to savor that flavor. Normally she got plenty of time to do that, but now she had two dildos to clean, so she started going back and forth between them, of course, starting with her precious Mistress Willow, but spending plenty of time on both.

Willow enjoyed the show for several long minutes, stroking the hair of her pet, before focusing on her nervous best friend. "So how about it, B? Are you up for sharing this butt bitch again?"

Buffy gulped...


End file.
